


Breakfast in "Bed"

by AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable/pseuds/AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable
Summary: A prompt by a-queenoffairies from Tumblr! It inspired this beautiful, sappy work and i hope you like it!





	Breakfast in "Bed"

Ulrich hummed to himself as he checked the tray one last time: white toast with (too much) butter and boysenberry jam, an unholy combination of peach juice and apple juice with a splash of sprite, two sunny side up eggs (it took every ounce of willpower he had not to flip them and finish cooking them the right way), bacon cooked to “the perfect crisp” (burnt) and a small bowl of cottage cheese with apple slices in it. (That...actually looked okay)

Finally he placed a small vase with forget-me-nots in the corner and picked up the tray carefully. He padded silently to the computer, where Jeremie was fast asleep. He laughed quietly when he saw Jeremie still had his glasses on and leaned down to kiss his temple.

Jeremie jerked up. “I'M AWAKE!” He squinted at the sun coming in the window. “Ulrich, what time is it? You never wake me up before ten…”

“It's eight thirty, but I wanted to get you your breakfast early, Dad's taking us to lunch today and I don't want you to be too full to eat then,” Ulrich smirked and held up the tray. Jeremie moved his keyboard (he hadn't noticed a few keys sticking to his cheek and it took everything Ulrich had to not burst out laughing) and Ulrich set the tray down.

Jeremie's eyes lit up at the feast before him until his eyes widened and his face paled.

“Oh my god, it's our anniversary, isn't it.”

At that point, Ulrich finally did laugh and leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

“Yeah, but I know you've been working some late nights with all those deadlines you have coming up. I figured we could officially celebrate next week when you're done and my students have spring break, but I wanted to at least make you breakfast in ‘bed’ today” Ulrich pulled up a chair and put an arm around Jeremie with a hum.

Jeremie smiled sheepishly and leaned in to kiss Ulrich's cheek. “You're the best husband a guy could ask for. I love you, Ulrich.”

“I love you too.” Ulrich kissed him gently, but looked up when a cry was heard from across the house. “Looks like Mike's awake. I'll go get him. You can eat.”

Ulrich stood and stretched as he walked out of the computer room. Jeremie happily dug into his breakfast and groaned. Ulrich may complain about Jeremie's food choices, but he could cook them just right. A few minutes later, Ulrich came back in with a boy swaddled in white, with light pink hair and brown eyes. He had a bottle to the infants lips. Jeremie glanced up from his food to see Ulrich looking at their son with so much love, and it made Jeremie's chest tighten with fondness.

“His hair gets pinker every day. It was so sweet of Aelita to carry him for us.” Ulrich leaned down and kissed Michael's forehead. “Isn't that right, Mikey? Isn't Auntie Aelita an angel for carrying you for Daddy and Papa?”

Michael burbled and kicked his feet in response, and Ulrich laughed as he took his seat next to Jeremie again. “He's so cute. I took him to class yesterday and I don't think any of my kids paid attention. Some of them asked to take turns holding him after they did their miles.”

Jeremie smiled as he finished his breakfast. He took the napkin off the tray and threw it over his shoulder before he held his hands out. Ulrich handed him the baby, and Jeremie cooed softly to him as he patted Michel's back. “He should be cute, he's half you. He's growing fast too. We'll have to ask if Odd and Yumi have any clothes Rowan has grown out of.”

Michel burped and melted against Jeremie, closing his eyes. Jeremie leaned his head on him, and jumped when Michel cried out in outrage at the plastic keys pressing against him. Ulrich laughed as Jeremie peeled them off and set them on the desk.

“I need a new keyboard. Those buttons are coming off every day It feels like.” Jeremie bit his lip. “So I found one that is supposed to be extra durable even for coders-”

“I know, it'll be here Monday,” Ulrich smirked. “I saw you looking so I ordered one for you. Happy anniversary, Einstein.”

He put a gentle hand on Michel's back and leaned in to kiss Jeremie. “Let's take him outside for a little bit. He likes his little swing your parents got him for Christmas.”

“You finally got it installed?” Jeremie stood and raised an eyebrow with a grin. “It's only April!”

“Har har,” Ulrich rolled his eyes and followed him to Michel's room, where they dressed him for the outdoors. “The snow only melted last week. Pardon me for not wanting to give our son frostbite.”

“It's been at least two weeks, Ulrich,” Jeremie laughed as he carried the baby out. He set Michel in the little red swing and pulled it gently, kissing the top of his head before he let go. Ulrich caught it at the high point and pressed anther kiss to Michel's head before letting him return to Jeremie. They played until Michel got fussy, then set him down for a nap.

“Dad just texted me, he's coming early, so you'd better shave and shower,” Ulrich smiled. “I'll keep an eye on Mike.”

“Got it,” Jeremie kissed his cheek and hugged him. “Thank you for breakfast, Ulrich. It was delicious.”

He laughed when Ulrich pretended to gag, and rolled his eyes. Ulrich stood over the crib, holding Mike's tiny, tiny hand with a smile and Jeremie couldn't believe he'd gotten so lucky to have both of them in his life. He paused in the doorway and watched Ulrich sing softly to their son until he looked up at Jeremie.

“What's wrong, Jer?”

“Nothing, just wondering how I got so lucky as to have the most beautiful man I've ever met for a husband and father of my child. And thinking about what an amazing father you are.” Jeremie laughed when Ulrich blushed and looked down at Michel. “Incredible. Five years of marriage and almost six years of dating before that and I can still make you blush like the first time we kissed.”

“Shut up and go clean up. Dad’ll be here in like twenty minutes.” The words were soft and Jeremie knew there was no real malice in them. He blew Ulrich a kiss and chuckled all the way to the bathroom.

By the time he was dressed and ready, he could hear Ulrich talking and laughing with someone in the living room. He came out and smiled at his father-not-quite-in-law.

“Thank you for taking us to lunch for our anniversary, Jim. We've been missing you.” Jeremie laughed as their former teacher picked him up in a hug.

“Of course! Besides, I have a present for you two. Technically, the “new” five year gift is supposed to be silverware, but classically it's supposed to be something made out of wood, so…” Jim coughed and handed them a box. “Made it myself. Now that Ulrich is working at Kadic and I retired early, I had time to take a few carving classes.”

Jeremie let Ulrich open the gift, and both gasped when they saw the beautiful frame that was within. It had a picture of their wedding, Ulrich in a black tux and Jeremie in a white one, and their wedding party in charcoal grey. The game itself has little birds and branches carved into it, and two boughs wrapped around a picture from Michel's six month photo shoot. He was in a little pink football uniform, asleep at a tiny toy computer.

“Dad, this is...it's beautiful, thank you!” Ulrich got up to hug Jim and squeezed him. Jim laughed and hugged back.

“You're welcome. And some of those circles between branches will come out through the back. I didn't know how many kids you planned on having, but there's five spaces, including Mike's. But that way, you can add pictures as you have more kids, but it doesn't look like it's waiting for anything when you decide you're done.” Jim gently removed one circle, and pulled a glass cover from the placeholder. “See? The glass is hidden in the disks too.”

Jeremie smiled and took the wedding picture they had on the mantle down, replacing it with the handmade frame. “Perfect. Thank you, Jim.”

“You two are so welcome. Anything for you guys.” Jim pulled them both into a tight hug. “I love you crazy kids and I'm so glad I get to stay in your lives like this, and to be a part of baby Michel’s. You're both growing into astounding men and I'm proud of you. Happy anniversary, boys. And may you have many, many more.”


End file.
